Prior art references disclose a variety of electric fence insulators.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,611 discloses a fence wire mount and insulator device adapted for mounting on a metal fence post of T-shaped cross section in which wire is supported in spaced relationship relative to the fence post by a bracket member which engages the fence post and is shaped to accommodate a variety of configurations and dimensions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,158 relates to electric wire insulators for connection with a T-shaped corner fence post formed by a generally U-shaped rigid mounting member having parallel legs transversely spanning a T-shaped post.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,583,363 is for a unitary insulator of plastic material that supports an electrified conductor wire in a horizontal position when the insulator is fastened to either a vertical post or is rotated slightly and is fastened to the diagonally extending wires of a chain link fence.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,852, a support bracket is adapted to secure wire fence elements to posts having T-shaped cross-sections with a leg and two cross-arms. The bracket includes a first slot adapted and constructed to receive a cross-arm of a fence post, and a second slot adapted and constructed to receive a cross-arm of the fence post, the second slot being generally aligned with the first slot. A third slot is adapted and constructed to receive a leg of the fence post, and is generally perpendicular to the first and second slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,511,227 teaches a connector adapted to engage with a support member, preferably being formed with a T-post configuration which provides a plurality of divergent arms. The connector can include a main body adapted to define a central recess and two or more clamping surfaces which extend from the main body. These clamping surfaces are configured to engage with a divergent arm of the support member.
The t-post fence bracket described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,627 provides a simple and effective means of securing a variety of items by use of u-hooks, plates or brackets to a widely used metal t-post without the use of tools.
US publication 20020125466 provides for a fence support device and method for constructing a fence support which comprises a sleeve for fitting over a supporting member such as a rod extending vertically from a concrete base.
The electric fence insulators disclosed in the prior art references do not seem to configure for attaching to tree trunks in a way that minimizes the damage that may occur to the trees from prolonged contact with clamping arms and other attaching means to the trees. Also, the designs of the prior art references do not seem to configure for attaching to pipes and posts of various sizes, shapes and materials.